


Amity

by NotSoHotsuin



Series: Unrequited, Devoted, Divided [1]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoHotsuin/pseuds/NotSoHotsuin
Summary: To kill two birds with one stone.





	Amity

“I will protect both of you!”   
  
Io blushed, because of the clear sincerity in his voice. She never thought he considered her worth protecting, and learning that he felt so strongly about her made her shiver.   
  
Daichi blushed, because  _ who the fuck knows, not Daichi, that’s for sure _ . He never heard Hibiki speak to him so intimately before, and hearing it now was making his heart beat a little faster.   
  
Hibiki did not know how big of an impact his words made, or what he made them feel by putting his life on the line for them.   


* * *

  
School was awkward, and she had a hard time making friends. Everyone either envied her, or shunned her for her accomplishments, and no one seemed interested in wanting to be her friend. People acted nice to her, only to ask her to do their homework for them. She was naive, and believed friendship could be earned if she just worked hard and tried to build something up on those conversations. It was after several failed attempts that she realized they were just using her to get what they wanted. No, that was not fair to say. She had always known they were using her, but it was better to think positively instead of despair.   
  
Hibiki changed that. He took an actual interest in her likes and dislikes, held a conversation, and only smiled warmly when she seemed to be going off on a tangent. She apologized a lot because she was afraid to lose the only person who paid her any mind- one of the few that considered her a real person with feelings. Her shyness acted against her, but Hibiki did not seem to have a problem with it. Hibiki made her laugh easily, and made her feel calm when everything else was hectic. He worked hard, he had good grades, and if she allowed herself a moment of impurity, she might even admit to herself that he was drop-dead-gorgeous. Those thoughts never lingered long. She never considered dating anyone, but being enveloped in Hibiki’s soft hugs felt just pleasant enough that she imagined it anyways.   
  
Hibiki, through his comforting words, playful teasing, and bright personality, had earned a soft spot in her heart.   
  


* * *

  
Friends since childhood days. Daichi had wanted nothing more than a person he could hold close to heart, protect, and put his trust into knowing that the other person would do the exact same. He never had that in another friend before. Friends were hard to make as it was with his personality, and he often put people off by being too open. Not Hibiki, though. Hibiki might be charming and witty now, but he was an awkward kid when Daichi first met him. He would not talk to anyone, he would be scared of eye contact, and he spoke in low hushed whispers that were terribly hard to make out. Daichi could never forget the first time he got Hibiki to laugh loudly. It was such a rewarding feeling that never lost its impact no matter how many times he recalled it. They were high schoolers now, and while Hibiki could make everyone else laugh if he set his mind to it, Daichi took pride in being the only person that made Hibiki laugh effortlessly just by being himself. Seeing his best friend so happy told him that their friendship was as precious to Hibiki as it was to him.   
  
It was not fair to say Hibiki won his heart. The more accurate phrase was to say Hibiki stole his heart. There was a more negative connotation in the sentence, and there needed to be one to make it sound accurate. Daichi did not recall himself giving Hibiki the right to make him feel this way- to both smile, act, and think this way. Hibiki had no clue he had this power over him, and it ate away at Daichi. All he ended up doing was wait for the agonizing feeling in his chest to pass before he realized what it might be.    
  
He was never so lucky.    
  
Not when Hibiki continued to remind him why he loved him. Every day, every text, every smile- it grew so painful that Daichi could feel his body shake with disgust. He blamed himself for not having enough self confidence. If he just manned up and spoke to girls like Hibiki, then perhaps he would not feel the need to be loved by his best friend. That was the irrational excuse- the one he decided to stick to. Getting rejected by Io left him thinking for other potential options, but no one -not even Io- treated him with kindness such as Hibiki did. His mind began spinning ideas and thoughts in his head, and before he knew it, he found himself thinking about Hibiki in obscene ways.   
  
Nothing hurt him more than to admit that he actually wanted Hibiki’s affection.   
  
He could wish it all he wanted, but he could not have it.   
  
Not when Hibiki had already made his choice.


End file.
